


Burning Bridges

by fuckinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, theres like no liam in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinglarry/pseuds/fuckinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Louis likes things to be clean and orderly, doesn't mean he has OCD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is

Louis scrubbed a little harder at the never ending rust ring at the base of his bath tub.

He squinted through his anger and poked his tongue out the side of his mouth. Sweat dripped down his forehead, landing next to the drain. This had been happening for almost five minutes now, but Louis was determined to get the damn thing off. He had already spent a great amount of money on a top of the line rust remover.

Yelling in defeat, he threw the sponge on the ground and stormed out of the bathroom. He sat down on the couch, his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. The image of the stain was burning at the front of his mind, giving him a headache. Sighing, he got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the Advil from the medicine cabinet and praising whoever is up there for making him decide to keep his pills in the kitchen and not the bathroom with the awful stain in it. Once he finished taking two capsules, he headed back into the living room, resting his head on the cushion.

He hadn't realized he'd dozed off until there was a knock on the door. He figured it was Zayn.

"Lou?" he heard. It was definitely Zayn.

"In here," he responded with fatigue still heavy in his veins.

"You look like shit."

"Always a charmer," he teased. Zayn just smiled and sat down next to him.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, placing his hand on Louis' forehead. "You're not warm."

"I didn't say I was. You're the one who started feeling up my head."

"Someone not get enough beauty sleep?"

"Never seem to, do I?"

"Nope," Zayn allowed. He looked at his best friend intently. "What's got ya down, Lou?"

 _Everything_ , he wanted to say, but instead said, "The weather, I suppose." It was actually winter and the snow had been falling steadily.

"Bullshit."

"Seriously, Z. I'm fine," the lie slipped out easily and Zayn just sighed.

"You promise you'll tell me if something's wrong, right?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

___

"Haz, you home?"

Harry looked up from his book and towards the door. "Yeah, dinners on the stove." He heard no response, so he went back to reading. He had just flipped the page when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Ya alright?" Niall asked, coming to a standstill at the foot of the bed.

"Mhmm, you?" Harry nodded his head, slightly ignoring the Irish lad as he told Harry about his day. He'd 'mhmm' or 'oh' at all the right places, but that didn't satisfy Niall, apparently.

"Are you even listening?" Niall tapped his fingers on the bed impatiently.

Harry sighed. "Yes."

"What did I just say?"

"That you were pissed about that 'fat, lazy pig getting the promotion instead of you,'" Harry quoted perfectly. "Honestly, bud. I don't think he's too fat and lazy if he got the job instead of you," Harry teased, making Niall hit his leg in protest. "Did you get any food?" Harry asked, maneuvering up and out of the bed without kicking Niall in the face.

"Ya, delicious, Haz. Just fantastic," Niall complimented as he walked with Harry out to the kitchen.

"Seriously, Ni. I don't think it was that good."

"Well, usually when you're a chef, you tend to cook well," Niall replied, winking at his flat mate.

"I suppose you're right," Harry said, grinning. "Do you have work tomorrow?"

"No, day off. You?"

"Same." The two boys looked at each other excitedly. "Movie day!"

"What do you wanna see?" Niall questioned, taking the containers of food and stuffing them in the fridge.

"I heard that 'Oz, The Great and Powerful' is supposed to be good. That or '42'. Which ever one is fine, I really don't care."

"I'd personally like to see '42'. Always wanted to see how American baseball is played properly." Niall laughed, Harry joining him.

"It's a date."

___

"Get up you lazy swine!"

The blanket was torn off of Louis body. He grasped all around him, trying to find his only source of heat. "Zayn, _what the actual fuck?"_ he hissed.

"Time to get up."

Louis shook his head and curled into a ball, preserving the heat that was evaporating slowly. "No," he dragged.

"I have a glass of ice-cold water and I think we both know where it's going to end up if you don't sit your ass up right no." The threat was enough to get Louis up and moving.

"Did you know that I absolutely loathe you?"

"Did you know I don't give a shit?" Zayn mocked Louis voice to the T. "Now get dressed, we're going out."

"Where?"

"To see a movie. We haven't done that in ages, so I figured today we would." Zayn shrugged and Louis wiped down his face.

"Why don't you take Liam?"

"Because I want to take you. C'mon, we haven't got all day."

Louis sighed because there was no way he was getting out of this. So he brought his head up and walked into the bathroom, turning the water on and taking the shortest shower of his life, due to Zayn constantly yelling at him to 'go, go, go!'

"You look good," Zayn said when he came out.

"Fuck off."

"Sassy. That's my LouBear!"

Louis rolled his eyes and walked out the door. "What're we seeing?"

"Not sure what it's called. Some film bout 'merican baseball."

"Perfect."

___

"C'mon Haz, we're gonna be late!" Niall hollered through the open front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold on," Harry said as he bounded down the stairs and out the door.

"Took ya long enough," Niall told him as the backed out of the driveway. Harry just shrugged.

"Sorry?"

"Apology accepted."

When they pulled up at the front of the theater, Harry felt his excitement rise. He and Niall hadn't had a day out in a while and Harry was really looking forward to this.

Beside him, he heard Niall gasp. "Haz, look at those two. They're fit, huh?" Harry looked over at Niall, then followed his gaze.

Two incredibly hot guys were standing at the ticket counter. "I call dibs on the Mexican one," Niall said.

Harry shook his head. "Deal. Not my type anyways."

"You're right, the other one is just your type. Go ask him out."

"Nah," Harry said, grabbing Niall's hand and leading him to the counter. "Two tickets for '42', please."

The lady handed them over, along with a wink, which Harry ignored. "Have a lovely day."

"Don't tell us what to do," Niall yelled as they walked away, leaving Harry to break out in a fit of giggles.

"Ni!"

"Huh?"

Harry looked at him for a second. "Nothing. I'm so glad to have a friend like you."

___

"I don't get the gist of the movie," Louis said, sipping on his Coke.

"It's okay, neither do I."

They turned back to the screen. It was almost over, Louis could tell. Not only because they had already been there for two hours, but because the whole plot was slowly fading into everyone becoming happy and normal again.

"Do you see those two guys over there? They keep looking at us. You know why?" Louis looked to Zayn's side, and, sure enough, there were two fit men. One with curly hair, and one with very obviously dyed blonde hair.

"Nope, no clue mate. Except you look absolutely dashing," Louis grinned at his friend, making him blush.

"Bugger off," he shooed. Louis raised his hands up in defense.

"I think blondie likes what he see's." Zayn swatted at his, but Louis moved before the hand could connect with his arm.

"Yeah, well, curly likes what he see's," Zayn rebounded, gesturing towards the brunette. "He keeps looking at you, Lou."

"That's nice."

"Mhmm."

___

"Damn, that was a good film!" Niall exclaimed as the two made their way out of the theater. He threw away his empty cup in the rubbish bin and turned to Harry. "I don't know about you, but I've got to use the toilet."

"Well, no ones stopping you," Harry said, motioning with his hands to 'get on with it'.

And the universe must hate him because one of the two guys he and Niall had been oogling at, was standing outside of the loo, obviously waiting for his friend to be done, just as Harry was going to do.

"I'll be done in a jiff, yeah?"

Harry gulped, "Yeah, okay."

He walked over and stood next to the man. His hair was like caramel and feathery. He stared straight forward, not looking at the boy on his right once. Until, "Hi."

Harry looked over. "Hey." The boys voice sounded light, kind of like his hair.

"I saw you in the movie theater," he says, looking over at Harry, and Harry thinks he might pass out at how blue the boys eyes are.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think you're really pretty."

Harry gasped and looked away, his cheeks tinting pink. "What's your name?"

"Louis, but call me Lou." He smiled and held out his hand.

"'M Harry, but I don't have a cool nickname, so just call me Harry." He took Louis' hand in his own, shaking it a few times. "So I'm pretty?"

"Very much so."

"Thanks."

The bathroom door opens and Niall plus Louis' friend walk out, talking and laughing.

"Ready to go?" Harry asks Niall. Niall looks over and nods, sending Zayn a smile.

"Would you two like to come to our flat for a bit? Lunch maybe?"

"Sounds good! Directions, though?" Zayn asks. Niall nods and starts telling Zayn the apartment number and street name.

"Well, see ya in a bit!" Niall yells as they walk out.

___

Louis practically runs up the stairs, leaving a wheezing Zayn far behind and calling for him to 'slow down, you dick!'

Finally he makes it to the door, knocking a couple times, loud enough for them to hear. He sends a silent prayer that they're at the right flat.

"You made it!" Harry grins as he opens the door, making Louis heart flutter. "Come in, come in!"

"Nice flat you have," Zayn comments, looking around. "And whatever you're making smell delicious."

"Thank you, and it's four cheese lasagna, my specialty." Harry smiles brightly. "It's almost ready, also."

Louis nods, sitting down next to Zayn at the kitchen table.

They talk and eat and have a grand time, laughing at stories that Louis just has to share.

By the time they finish, it's already three-thirty, and Zayn suggest's that they get a move on. Louis nods, looking over at Harry.

He walks them to the door, stopping Louis before he leaves. "Could I maybe get your number?"

Louis smiles and Harry hands Louis his phone. He put his name in as 'Lou' and sets him on speed dial.

Harry kisses his cheek, and the rust ring at the base of his tub washes away from his thoughts completely.


End file.
